


|H O L Y|

by Charlene_1214758



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Archery, Boarding School, F/M, First Dates, Private School, Roman Catholicism, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlene_1214758/pseuds/Charlene_1214758
Summary: Matt Murdock's life changes the day he meets Katherine Chandler.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's age is never really revealed, so I'm just going to go by Charlie Cox's age which is 34.
> 
> -
> 
> Matt is a bit out of character this chapter. I'm sorry for that. It'll get better.

Pulling out her headphones, Katherine leaned back into the one of the seats of her father’s  [ private jet.  ](https://www.jamesedition.com/jets/embraer/lineage-1000/2010-embraer-lineage-1000-1160348) Eyes shut, breathing in-and-out, she prepared herself for the city that she quickly neared. The Upper East Side had never been kind to her, but, now, her plane was being docked at one of the private unloading areas.

Eager to get off the plane, Katherine unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed herself up. She tiredly exhaled. Even though she dreaded having to be back in New York, her old city seemed a little better than a 10 hour flight over the Atlantic ocean. Diana, Katherine's live-in caretaker, offered her help with Catherine's many bags, which were kept in her small cabin's cabinets, but she kindly refused.

"Are you ready?" Diana gently asked. The 30-some year old brunette placed her hand on Katherine's shoulder. "You know, Kat, you don't need to go to school today. You're just getting back to the States after being gone for years."

Picking up her bags, Kat shook her head. "No, no," she started, "my mother will lecture me to death."

Diana leaned in and whispered, "Take a day off. I'll tell your mother that you were exhausted and sick from flight."

A slight smile found it's way on Kat's lips. "Okay. Order a reroute for the car. Seems my plans have changed." 

Diana nodded and made her way to the front of the plane to talk to the pilot. Kat closed the cabin door and changed.

* * *

"I'm going to be out until later, okay? I'll call if I need anything,"  [ Kat ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=219180946) informed Diana while stepping out from the car. Glancing back at her friend and caretaker, Kat closed the black, town car door and turn to the large church behind her. She hesitantly trudged on inside the church, not really knowing why she decided to go there now that she thought about it. 

There weren't many people inside the "house of God." Kat stepped forward to one of the syrup-brown benches and kneeled. Eyes glancing upwards, the short schoolgirl placed a delicate hand over her quick-beating heart and crossed herself. Slowly, she rose to her feet, and picked up a bible from the seat before sitting down. With a heavy sigh, the young Catholic flipped to Luke 4. 

Lightly whispering, she repeated one of the verses, “Do not put the Lord, your God, to the test.” Everyday, she’d read as much of the bible as she could, as ordered by her mother and priest back in Spain. She’d lost count of how many times she read the whole book.

“Luke? Chapter 4?” a man's voice lightheartedly chimed from in front of Kat, who had been focused on her religious studies. 

She jumped slightly upon hearing him, but she quickly composed herself. 

He let out a brief chuckle. “I’m sorry,” he apologized with a slight smile.

Kat stood up and placed the bible back where she had been sitting just a moment before. She straightened her skirt in the back before observing the tall man towering over her. A pair of circular, deep-red tinted glasses were placed over his eyes, signaling blindness- as well as the white cane he held upright above the cathedral tile. His medium-brown hair was neatly parted to the right which, strangely, upped her opinion of him without even uttering a word to the man. His black suit looked almost too well on him, but she was unshaken by his attractive appearance. 

She shook her head, “No, no. It’s fine. I just came to look around. I never meant to start reading.” Smiling, Kat stuck out her hand, “I’m Katherine.” After her introduction, she realized that he couldn’t see her hand, and quickly. “Oh! I’m sorry. I stuck out my hand. I forgot you’re blind.”

“What gave it away?” he joked, gesturing to his cane. “It’s okay, really. I’m Matt; Murdock,” he added.

At that moment, Kat felt a strange type of confidence overtake her. “Do you want to get a coffee? On me?”

He laughed and turned his head as if he were thinking. “You sound young,” he guessed. 

“I’m old enough,” she laughed. 

“Well, in that case…” he begun, “alright.”

* * *

 

"So, what's your story, Mr. Murdock? Where are you from? What do you do?" Kat inquired before sipping on her grande iced green tea latte from the Starbucks she and Matt were sitting in. 

"Well," he begun, "I've lived in Hell's Kitchen all my life. I'm a lawyer. My best friend, Foggy, and I are going to look at spaces for our new firm later today. I'm just waiting for him to call." He took a sip of his black coffee before continuing, "What about you?"

She leaned back a little into the chocolate-brown booth seat. "Um, I'm not really "from"  _anywhere._ I was born in the Upper East Side, but we moved to Las Vegas when I was 6-months. Then Oahu, when I was 2, and Seattle, when I was, like, 4, I think." She wasn't even done with the places she lived and Matt already looked shocked.  "Yea," she chuckled, "shocking, I know. I'm not even done going down the list. When I was 7, we moved back to New York until I was 10. Then, my mother shipped me off to Spain while she, my father, and my siblings moved to England."

"If I may ask: why'd she send you to Spain?" Matt wondered.

"Let's just say that my mother doesn't like my existence. My dad didn't want me to go, but convinced him that sending me to the "most Catholic, all-girls boarding school" would be the best for me. We woke up, prayed, studied, prayed, and slept. I lived there for 5 and a half years before being called to Romania by my sister because she was about to give birth and her husband was always working. After her baby was born, my father decided it was time for me to come back here. My whole family is still in Europe, though." 

"What do you do now?" Matt asked.

Kat awkwardly tilted her head to the side and shrugged, "Well, I actually go to Cathedral Private High School over on 56th. I'm a skipped a grade; I'm a senior."

Matt shifted uncomfortably, "How old are you?"

Kat took a sip of of her favorite drink before answering, "I'm turning 17 next month. February 12th."

"Still legal to date," Matt noted.

"Who said this was a date?" she laughed.

Matt felt a wave of sudden embarrassment. Even with heat rising to his face, he laughed lightheartedly.

"Mr. Murdock, if you'd like to date a Chandler, you must formally ask her out," she softly stated. Matt didn't need vision or super-heightened senses to be able to hear the smile through her tone. Then, he realized that he recognized the name she'd given him just then: Chandler. 

"Chandler?" he asked. At that moment, he made a realization. Bernard Chandler was one of the wealthiest men in the country. He was a self-made billionaire-businessman who had stock and business in everything from real estate to oil rigs to fast food. His parents were millionaires, but he donated around 70% of his trust fund and used the rest to start up his own empire. He also owned a ton of land all of the world. Katherine moving all around and being sent to a Spanish boarding school had all made sense if she was a Chandler. 

"Yea," she reluctantly began, "my father, he- he's a pretty wealthy man. He's Bernard Chandler. I didn't want to say because people tend to treat me like a delicate snowflake. I'm sorry."

Matt shook his head. "No, I get it. Trust me. People are the same way to me because of-" he trailed off, gesturing to his eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence. At that point, they were both finished with their drinks meaning the date was nearing an end. The short silence was interrupted by Matt's phone going off. 

"FOGGY. FOGGY. FOGGY," a robotic, female voice rang.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I gotta take this real quick," Matt apologetically excused. 

While Matt was on the phone, Kat pulled out her phone. She had several texts from Diana a few minutes before. It read:

 

**Diana: Are you okay?**

10:45 am

**Diana: Your father just informed me that he is moving you to the Midtown penthouse so you'll be closer to the school.**

10:48 am

**Diana: I've been arranging for your things to be moved. They're on their way.**

10:50 am

**Diana: Do you want to come over so you can pick your room?**

10:55 am

 

Kat responded with, "Yea. Send a car to the Starbucks near the church."

After hanging up, Matt turned to Kat, who he could hear was putting her phone away. "That was Foggy," he said, "he wants me to meet him at a potential firm location. I'm sorry. I have to go or he'll literally kill me"

She laughed. "It's alright. I have to go arrange some things anyway," she assured, "This has been fun, though."

"So, Miss Chandler," he smiled, "I am formally asking you on a date."

"Well, Mr. Murdock, I formally accept your request," she responded.

She pulled out a baby blue Tiffany's pocket journal and a regular Uni-Ball fine point pen and etched down her phone number. Ripping out the paper from the journal, she instructed him to have "his friend with the odd name" enter it in his phone. 

Out on the street outside, Matt heard an expensive-sounding car- a Lincoln, maybe- pulling up. He picked up on the same scent that Kat was wearing from inside the car. He heard her shift in her seat across from him.

"That's Diana, my live-in caretaker. She's more of an assistant," she spoke. 

* * *

 

"Well, Miss Chandler, I guess this is goodbye for now," he smirked, opening the car door for her.

"I could give you a ride to the firm if you want," she offered, still standing by his side.

"It's only a block away," he said.

"Are you sure?" she tried.

He nodded causing her to sigh. He gestured to the car and she took the hint. After stepping Kat was in the car, Matt closed the door for her. 

"Goodbye, Mr. Murdock," she smiled.

"Expect a call soon, Miss Chandler," he grinned.

 


End file.
